The Potter Family - enter Lily Luna Potter
by Times of Bliss
Summary: It is the start of the summer holidays and secrets are about to be revealed. Warnings: HarryxAlbusSeverus, GinnyxJamesSirius. Chan. Slash. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Potter Family (HJPxASP, GPxJSP and others soon to be revealed)

**A/N:** My third Pottercest story featuring established pairs and new ones. It will make more sense if you have read the first two stories in this series :)

**Warnings:** Chan, slash, incest and loads of drama. Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike chan, slash and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? Good! For the rest of you, please proceed, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

- Story Start -

It was the middle of the summer holidays, James having completed his fourth year at Hogwarts, Albus, his third, and Lily her first.

After breakfast one Sunday morning, Lily helped her mother to clear the table since she was the last one down. She wasn't allowed to use magic at home so Ginny levitated the used plates and cutlery over to the sink where Lily washed them by hand, half listening to her parents' chatter as they sat at the kitchen table.

When Ginny reminded Harry that they were having dinner at The Burrow tonight, Lily blinked. She had almost forgotten about Uncle George's latest invention! He had passed it to her three days ago when they visited the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley, with instructions to test it out, and was sure to ask her about the results tonight.

As soon as she finished the dishes, Lily ran upstairs to her room to get it. She then went in search of her two brothers and found them in the living room. James was stretched out on the long sofa, leaning against one arm and immersed in his latest copy of The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Albus was scrunched up at the other end, busy with his sketchpad.

"James, hold your chin up, please. James!"

Both boys looked up to see Lily standing in front of them, holding out a transparent glass ball in her hand. It was about the size of a tennis ball.

"Why? What is that?"

"It's Uncle George's latest invention," Lily replied patiently. "Chin up, please."

Shrugging, James did as she asked, allowing her to hold the ball under his chin. When he held his comic book up to eye level so that he could continue reading it, Albus gave Lily a small smile. All three of them were used to being test subjects for new products from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Their grandparents and parents had agreed to this on condition that Uncle George and Uncle Ron test all products on themselves first, and none of them were anything that had to be inhaled, ingested or would cause harm in any way, even if temporarily.

Albus watched as a bright green glow lit up the inside of the glass ball. He put down his sketchpad, knowing his turn was next.

"What does green mean, Lil?" he asked.

Lily had pulled back the ball and was frowning at it.

"That I get to keep my Seeker position next term?" James suggested with a grin.

Lily shook her head, still frowning. She shook the ball a few times and when it turned transparent again, took a step closer to Albus and held it out. Without a word, he tipped his head back and allowed her to place the ball under his chin.

When she pulled it back, it was glowing green again.

"Hey, it's green for me too," Albus commented. "So what does it mean?"

Lily sighed, looking disappointed.

"I guess this one doesn't work. I'll ask Uncle George tonight for a new one to test."

She turned to go, but James reached out and snagged her sleeve.

"Wait, at least tell us what colour it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah," Albus agreed, his curiosity piqued. Every single invention they had tested from their uncles' shop for the past two years had been flawless.

"Well, it's supposed to turn blue. It did for me." Lily placed the now transparent ball under her chin for a few seconds and then held it out. A soft blue glow had lit up its insides.

"And that means...?" James prompted in exegerated tones, rolling his eyes at Albus who gave a shrug in return.

"Our respective genders? Blue for girl and green for boys?" Albus guessed.

Lily shook her head and bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well?" James asked impatiently, his eyes already straying to the comic book in his lap.

"Blue means you're innocent... a - a virgin, and green means you're not," Lily blurted out, her words almost running together.

James and Albus froze and stared up at her for a long moment. Then they turned to each other, not quite meeting each other's eyes.

"I... guess this one's faulty then," James said in a casual if strained tone.

"Yeah, has to be," Albus agreed at once, looking a bit uneasy.

Lily was too relieved that they weren't teasing her about her blush to notice. She shrugged and moved towards the door.

"I'll get another one from Uncle George tonight at the Burrow. We'll test it in front of him so he can see the results for himself."

With those words, Lily went out, leaving her two brothers still sitting on the sofa. James moved first, slapping his comic book shut and jumping up, his expression tense.

"I need to talk to mum," he muttered and left the room.

Albus swallowed and rested his trembling hands on his sketchbook, his elfin face pale.

"And I need to talk to dad," he whispered.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and just click on follow, type a quick review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy this next chapter and please review :)

3 Feb - Thank you, Roselle, for your wonderful reviews! Apologies for the timeline confusion for each pairing. I hope the following calendar helps:

Year 2018 - Harry and Albus first made love on Christmas Eve during Albus' 2nd year.  
Year 2019 - Ginny and James first made love during the summer holidays after James' 3rd year.  
Year 2020 - Lily Luna tests the virginity detector during the summer holidays after her first year. By this time, Harry & Al have been intimate for 1.5 years, and Ginny & James for 1 year.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"Mum?"

Still smiling at what Harry had said, Ginny turned to see James standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I... talk to you? For a moment?"

"What is it, son?" Harry asked, putting down his mug and preparing to stand up.

By then, James' subdued tone and tense expression had set off alarm bells in Ginny's mind. She stood up, placing a hand on Harry's arm to stay him.

"Finish your coffee, I'll see what he wants," she said. "Let's go to your room, James."

Harry nodded and leaned back, lips quirking in a smile. James preferred confiding in Ginny, the way Albus preferred coming to him. He picked up his mug and took a sip.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up to see Albus standing in the doorway.

"Sure, Al, come here."

Albus shook his head. He looked worried, his fingers twisting together. "Not here. Somewhere... private."

The meaningful look from those bright green eyes made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"Where's Lily?" he asked carefully.

"In her room," Albus answered at once.

Harry nodded and stood up, coffee forgotten.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested, not realising his words had almost mirrored Ginny's.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"Is that what it does? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, her tone sharp with shock.

"That's what Lily said," James replied, the tense look on his face more pronounced now that he was alone with his mother behind a locked door and a privacy charm. He continued pacing up and down in the space between his and Albus' beds, hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets.

Sitting on Albus' bed, Ginny closed her eyes, cursing under her breath. She had never thought George and Ron would come up with _such _an invention - testing one's virginity, of all things! She wanted to firecall them and tell them off, before stating that her children would no longer be their testers, but that would only raise more questions. James was only fourteen, fifteen late this year; he was expected to still be innocent... in this, at least.

"We'll come up with a story," she said heavily. Her heart sank, never had that adage 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave...' seemed more real to her than now. She had never had reason to outright lie to Harry or anyone else so far.

Early this year, right after Christmas break, she had been promoted to Lead Tester at the Quidditch broom manufacturing company she worked at. Since then, she had travelled overseas three times as part of her work, spending two or three days away each time. It was exciting, getting to meet their foreign subsidiaries, looking at different materials and spells used, different production methods, experiencing new cultures, people and food.

Still, the highlight of each day was retiring to her hotel room at night and waiting for James to arrive by portkey. To avoid detection, she always insisted on two things - staying at a Muggle-run hotel, laughingly citing that her father's love for all things Muggle things had rubbed off on her, and scheduling her trips on Thursdays or Fridays so that James' studies wouldn't be disrupted by lack of sleep. He would spend the nights with her, both of them making love long into the night before returning to Hogwarts at dawn and crashing to bed where he would sleep half the day away.

Harry never seemed to mind these trips abroad and would urge Ginny to make the most of them each time, telling her to experience everything - food, culture, sights - except young and available wizards. Ginny would laugh and tease him in turn, telling him he could go out on those nights she weren't home to have a drink with Ron or Neville, only he was to return home alone.

These company trips were a Godsend. Last year, Ginny could only meet James during Hogsmeade weekends once term started. She would Apparate the two of them to a small Muggle town and under a Glamour charm, rent a room for a few hours, pretending to be a weary single mother and son to anyone curious enough to ask.

"That I have a girlfriend at school?"

Ginny blinked and looked up. Then she nodded slowly. "Yes. The ball doesn't do anything except change colour, right? So it shows you're not a... virgin," thanks to her, "but not who you've been-"

Unable to complete the sentence, she shook her head and swallowed hard. When her eyes stung, she curled her trembling hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to ground herself.

"... not who I've been making love with for the past year," James said quietly. He was crouched down in front of her now, face turned up to hers, brown eyes solemn yet intense.

Ginny nodded numbly, her breath catching in her throat when he reached up to frame her face with surprisingly gentle hands.

"Don't you feel guilty, mum," he whispered. "I don't. I never have."

"Oh, James...!"

Ginny lunged forward, throwing her arms around her eldest son and hugging him tightly. She prayed they would come out of this all right, without Harry or Albus or Lily or anyone else finding out.

"It'll be all right, mum," James whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "Maybe this invention doesn't work correctly and never will."

Ginny shook her head, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

"I think it does, love," she whispered back. "Your uncles are very good at what they do and you told me that the ball turned blue for Lily, the way it should."

James pulled back and regarded her with a frown.

"Yes, but it also turned green for Al."

Ginny blinked again. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello and thank you again for your reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy this next chapter and do let me know what you think :)

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

In the master bedroom of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Is that what it does? Are you sure?" Harry asked, his hands tightening on Albus' shoulders almost to the point of pain.

"That's what Lily said," Albus replied, the worried look on his face more pronounced now that he was alone with his father behind a locked door and a privacy charm.

Sitting on his bed, Harry closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Letting his children test the safer products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes was one thing; letting them test a virginity detector was quite another. Of course Albus would fail this particular test! Why the hell hadn't Ron said anything about this when they met up at the Leaky Cauldron the other day?

The answer was obvious, of course. Albus was just thirteen, turning fourteen later this year. He was expected to still be innocent, like James and Lily.

"We'll have to come up with a story," Harry said heavily, his heart sinking. He had never had reason to outright lie to Ginny or anyone else so far.

Her promotion at work back in January had given him the opportunity to spend time alone with Albus. He did meet his mates for a drink but he also made sure to return home by eleven where he would wait for Albus to arrive by portkey. The two of them would make love long into the night before Albus returned to Hogwarts at dawn and crashed to bed where he would sleep until noon.

Ginny's trips were a Godsend. Last year, Harry and Albus could only meet once before the summer break, thanks to Ginny's invitation to an all night party thrown by the Holyhead Harpies in March, who swore their new brooms had helped them get into the Quidditch World Cup semifinals. After the new school term started, Harry and Albus made use of Hogsmeade weekends, Apparating to a remote Muggle town where under a Glamour charm, they would rent a hotel room for a few hours.

"That I have a boyfriend at school?"

Harry opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. The ball doesn't do anything except change colour, right? So it shows you're not a... virgin," thanks to him, "but not who you've been-"

Unable to complete the sentence, he shook his head and exhaled, releasing Albus' shoulders to fist his hands in his lap.

"... not who I've been making love with for the past year and a half," Albus said quietly. He stood between Harry's parted legs, green eyes solemn and intense as he held his father's gaze behind the wire rimmed glasses.

Harry nodded, his breath catching in his throat when small, gentle hands framed his face.

"And I've loved every single minute of it," Albus whispered. "I love you, dad."

"Oh, God, Al...!"

Harry wrapped his arms around his youngest son and held him tightly. He prayed they would come out of this all right, without anyone finding out.

"It'll be all right," Albus whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear. "Maybe this detector will never work the way it's supposed to."

Harry shook his head and pulled back. He rested his hands on Albus' shoulders again, his expression resigned.

"I think it does, Al," he said. "Your uncles' inventions are top notch and you told me that the ball turned blue for Lily, the way it should."

Albus nodded. "Yes, but it also turned green for James."

Harry blinked. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry stared at him.

"Yes!" Albus insisted. "The ball glowed green for James as well!"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, shock rolling through him.

James Sirius Potter _wasn't_ a virgin? He was only fourteen, for Merlin's sake! Fifteen by the end of the year, but still too young to be experimenting with sex!

A tiny voice pointed out that Albus had been twelve when they - Harry squashed that voice flat. He had wanted to have a 'birds and bees' talk with all three children last summer, but Ginny insisted it could wait since James hadn't mentioned anything about having a girlfriend and he wasn't known for keeping secrets.

Now, Harry realised that he should have insisted on that talk, at least with his eldest son. James Sirius Potter was nothing if not curious and impulsive, just like the two late Marauders he had been named after.

Squeezing Albus' shoulders once, Harry stood up, looking determined.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"I think it's time I had a few words with your brother."

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

"The ball glowed green for Al?" Ginny parroted James' words.

"Yes!"

Ginny stared at him.

"Yes, mum, I saw it! Al saw it too and so did Lily! That was why she said it didn't work!"

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again, shocked speechless.

Albus Severus Potter _wasn't_ a virgin? He was only thirteen, for Merlin's sake! Fourteen in a few months, but still too young to be experimenting with sex! Or anything for that matter!

A tiny voice pointed out that James had also been thirteen when they - Ginny squashed that voice flat. When Harry said it was time they had a 'birds and bees' talk with their children last summer, she had hastily told him it could wait since all James was interested in was Quidditch. In truth, it was just a week after that incident at the Leaky Cauldron and she feared James might blurt out something that would arouse Harry's suspicion.

Now, she realised that it was Albus whom they should have talked with instead. Albus Severus Potter was nothing if not secretive and careful, just like the two late wizards he had been named after.

Squeezing James' shoulders once, Ginny stood up, looking determined.

"Mum? Where are you going?"

"I think it's time I had a few words with your brother."

_To be continued..._

**Things are heating up. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the drama so far :) Enjoy this next chapter and please review, it's been a hard chapter to write.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Harry cancelled the privacy charm and unlocked the door of the master bedroom.

"Dad, wait!"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Albus coming up to him, green eyes wide and anxious.

"The ball turned green for me too, remember?"

"So?"

"_So?_ Dad, both James and Lily saw that! What if..." Albus swallowed, "what if they told mum?"

"Lily can't have said anything," Harry replied patiently, turning around to face his son. "You told me she went back to her room, and your mother and James are –"

He broke off, an icy ball of dread forming in his stomach for the second time this morning. James had come to the kitchen right before Albus had, saying he wanted to talk to Ginny. What if it was about this?

For a moment, Harry felt panic rising in him. He took a deep breath and forced it down.

No.

If James had wanted to tell on Albus, he would have informed both his parents instead of just one. That must mean he wanted to talk to Ginny about something else and Harry had a pretty good idea of what it was. The ball had glowed green for James too so of course he would be more concerned with protecting his own arse instead of worrying about his brother's.

Yes, that made sense. Nodding to himself, Harry placed his hands on Albus' shoulders and looked into those worried eyes.

"Knowing your brother, Al, he's probably confessing to your mother about what he's been up to at school. Don't worry."

He pressed a quick kiss to Albus' forehead before straightening up.

"But I want to go with you," Albus protested.

"No," Harry decided. "This is between James and me and your mother."

"Please, dad. I want to hear what you have to say to James and I - I also want to hear what he has to say."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Albus was probably empathising with James since their situations were similar; both having lost their virginities and in danger of being found out. Albus was also likely curious to know how his father would handle the situation.

Like a bloody hypocrite, was Harry's wry thought as he sighed and nodded.

"All right. Come on then."

The living room and Lily's room were on the first floor, while the boys' room and the master bedroom were on the second floor, Harry having decided against using Sirius' old room. Albus had always been afraid of the dark so he ended up sharing James' room, something the two of them were still comfortable with.

Harry headed for the end of the hall where his sons' room was, Albus trailing behind him. To their surprise, the door was pulled open as they neared it and Ginny stepped out. She looked a bit taken aback at first and then she nodded at Albus.

"Albus Severus Potter," she said severely, "you have some explaining to do, young man."

Harry's heart sank at the words. Shooting a quick glance at Albus, he saw him staring at Ginny with a trapped look on his face. Hoping to buy him a bit of time, Harry nodded at James who was standing in the doorway.

"James Sirius Potter. You have some explaining to do as well," he said as sternly as he could. He knew he had guessed correctly when James' expression turned guilty as he glanced at his mother.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Ginny could tell from the Albus' expression that he knew what she was talking about. Her heart sank at what it implied – both her sons were no longer innocent and that damned virginity detector was working correctly, as expected.

What she didn't expect was Harry telling James the same thing she had just told Albus. A quick glance at her eldest son showed he had the same trapped expression as his brother's. Ginny felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rising in her throat. They weren't the only guilty ones, she was too.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed that thought down. She may have taken James' innocence a year ago, but she had never forced him in any way. He had made it very clear even then that he knew what sex entailed and that he wanted it. She also knew that he had never regretted his decision or slept with anyone else at school, just her.

She looked at James and gave him a meaningful nod, praying that Harry would believe his fictitious 'I have a girlfriend at Hogwarts' story. Then she turned to her husband and smiled, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

"In that case, you talk to James while I talk to Al," she suggested as calmly as she could.

To her surprise, Harry shook his head.

"No. We should talk to them together," he said.

HPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSPHPASPGWJSP

Seeing that both boys looked guilty as hell, Harry took a deep breath and decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Look, Gin, I can tell that James has already told you about the latest Weasley product Lily used on him and Al earlier. Since we both know Ron and George's products never fail, this can only mean one thing - our sons are in the same situation."

Ginny stared at him for a long moment, her brown eyes wide. Then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "We should talk, the four of us."

Harry turned to Albus and gave him a meaningful nod, hoping like hell that Ginny and James would believe Albus' fictitious 'I have a boyfriend at Hogwarts' story. Then he looked back at Ginny and nodded at the open door behind her, his heart thumping fast inside his chest.

"Let's talk inside," he suggested as calmly as he could. "I don't want Lily to overhear us."

He ushered them inside and closed and locked the door before casting a silencing charm. When he turned around, Ginny was sitting on Albus' bed while their sons sat opposite her on James' bed. They two still looked uneasy and guilty, but Harry knew they weren't the only ones, he was as well.

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought down. He may have taken Albus' innocence more than a year ago, but he had never forced him in any way. Albus had made it very clear even then that he knew what sex was and that he wanted it. Harry also knew that his youngest son had never regretted his decision or slept with anyone else at school, just him.

With that thought in mind, Harry went over to sit beside Ginny, praying that his and Albus' secret would remain just that - a secret.

_To be continued..._

**Please review!**


End file.
